Marriage Definitely Suited Her
by Death7270
Summary: How things progressed from the end of 'Library War: The Wings of Revolution'. Dojo & Kasahara finally get together proper. Going to be a LEMON fic from start to finish. I really like Toshokan Sensō and hope I do it justice. [REWRITTEN & UPDATED with love...]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Toshokan Sensou (Library War) or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

The married life had certainty agreed with her. Yes! Marriage definitely suited her.

Things had gone smoothly after the whole Touma Kurato incident; Dojo had recovered from the bullet to the leg. Thought his recovery rate was not as superhuman as Commander Genda's, it was cut down from four months to only one intensive month of therapy and care.

Fit as a fiddle and back in service Iku had taken him out to the same cafe in Tachikawa, that they had been rushed to leave a year prior.

She did not expect it, and at the time she had thought something had gone wrong with his injured leg, as he knelt before her.

"Iku, will you marry me?" He had asked, proffering a ring towards her.

It took several moments for her to realise what was happening and as her mind shut down Iku inadvertently began to eat her strawberry cheese cake.

The mere fact that Iku was eating cake after he had proposed caused Dojo to frown incredulously.

Then it finally sunk in as she was sucking on her spoon.

"Oh, my god." She screamed; her mouth full, "did you just propose?"

Dojo cringed as everyone in the cafe that was not already watching the display turned to look.

"Of course you idiot!" he hissed, "it was obvious that I was proposing to you."

It was automatic, a trained response from years of 'Kasahara idiocy', he bopped her on the head.

This had the unfortunate repercussion of causing Iku to bite down on her spoon.

"Ow ow ow, that hurt. Midget demon instructor from hell." She glared, then smiled and rapped her arms around his neck. "Of course I'd marry my prince."

The action caused Dojo to topple onto the floor as she threw herself, and all her weight, at him.

She squealed as they became a mass of tangled arms and legs.

Quickly they stood bowed apologetically to the other patrons and left the cafe to a resounding round of applause.

Once outside he grabbed her hand and shoved the ring onto her finger.

Iku giggled and admired it. It was a beautiful ring, tasteful and not gaudy. She also expected it had been chosen for its practicality, as instead of one large stone that would catch in a combat situation it had five small diamond-like gems in a delicate but strong looking band.

"How did you know my size?" She queried as it fit perfectly.

"Shibasaki."

"It's beautiful, I love it." She hummed holding it out to admire.

"Don't lose it then." Her future husband admonished.

Iku scowled and pouted her lips out to him "As if I would."

"Just goes to your track record." He chuckled.

She stuck out her tongue childishly causing Dojo to burst out laughing in the middle of the sidewalk.

* * *

Six months later, with the blessing of both their families, they were married.

Komaki was Dojo's best man and Shibasaki, her maid of honor.

Commander Inamine presided. And all the Library Defense Force: Task Force were in attendance.

Iku had been worried that her brothers would cause trouble but after she was informed that while all four had attempted to put her fiancée into a German-Suplex at the bucks' party, Dojo had defended himself amicably, even while intoxicated, and had made his point clear that their sister would always be safe with him.

Commander Genda cried loudly as Iku was walked down the aisle by her father. Origuchi who stood beside Commander Genda; as his guest and official wedding photographer, attempted to calm the task's force's passionate commander to no avail.

All in all, the wedding went off without a hitch.

* * *

That night Atsushi (as Iku now called him) carried her across the threshold of their new home. Using all their savings they had purchased a small but homely four room house across from the Musashino First Library. It was a steal as prices were reduced in the area. No one (aside from those who worked at the library) wanted to live near a perpetual war zone after all.

It had come fully furnished, an added bonus, as neither of them had anything to bring into the place aside from their clothes and futons.

It had western style beds and amenities. The previous owners being westerners that had brought the place not understanding the local situation and only realised later why on the contract "next to library" was noted in bold red print.

And while stray bullets were rare, Atsushi had paid for the front windows to be bullet proofed.

Iku had only been inside twice. So as Atsushi carried her through their new home, she was easily turned around and lost until they went into the main bedroom and he laid her lovingly on the bed.

Her dress had been heavily customised due to her height, and after he had laid her there and looked into her eyes he smiled in true appreciation of her innocent beauty.

Staring up at her husband for a few minutes, she waited for him to undo her bridal train then stood and began to undress, slowly and carefully.

All the time sensing his eyes had not left her body.

* * *

Iku was a virgin, something she was both proud of and embarrassed about.

Atsushi had confessed months prior to having had several liaisons before meeting her.

This had at first been intimidating but she adapted to the information and let him take the lead.

Iku let her wedding dress fall away revealing her lace underwear. Selected by Shibasaki that morning. Iku had at first refused but when Shibasaki had reminded her that her underwear was not for her but for her husband, she had relented.

Now she knew why and thanked the gods that she had Shibasaki as a best friend.

Atsushi was gobsmacked.

He stood with his shirt part way undone and his tie in his hand.

Where at one time Iku would have shied away completely at a man (potentially even her lover) staring at her partially clad body. Years of being the only girl in the task force had desensitised her somewhat.

She turned and stood at attention, legs apart, chest out, arms behind her back.

"See something you like, Atsushi?" she said a blush forming at her own forwardness.

"My, you are even more beautiful than I thought you could be, remind me to thank Shibasaki."

Iku pouted "Hey, I can dress up nice when I need to. And what makes you think I didn't do this myself?"

"Virgins know not the wants of men." He replied imitating Shibasaki sarcasm while kicking off his shoes and trousers.

Iku's blush descended to her shoulders. She spun around on her heel intent on jumping into the bed when she slipped.

Strong arms encircled her from behind.

She gazed up over her shoulder at Atsushi.

"My prince always saves me." She whispered lovingly, the back of her hand stroking his cheek lovingly.

Atsushi pulled her against his body and kissed the nape of her neck.

"My princess needs saving a lot."

Iku groaned as his hands cupped her small but firm bust, rolling her hardening nipples through the white lace fabric of her bra.

She could feel him press himself against her behind. His own hardened erection pushing against the fabric of his silken boxers.

"Please, please be gentle with me my husband." She gasped.

"Of course my wife." He purred back.

With one hand he pulled back the cover of the bed, while with the other he lowered his beloved onto the sheets.

She moved into the middle and once again gazed up at the man she had adored for so long.

His eyes burned with unhidden passion. He looked like her romance novels described as MAN, sex on fire.

She reached over casualty, with some trepidation, and stroked the front of his boxers. He groaned animally. She could feel a steel hardness beneath the soft fabric.

Atsushi watched her watch him, her innocent doe like eyes gaining a glint of mischief and lustful want.

He lowered his boxers and stood proudly before her.

Iku gasped at his sudden gesture. Thought she had seen the maleness of many men, from her brothers when they were younger, to the contents of books and magazines she hid under her futon, even inadvertent task force locker room mishaps. But she had never been this up close and, she giggled, personal before.

He was circumcised, something she had never even expected. All her brothers weren't. He was erect, a single pearl coloured droplet formed at the tip.

He stood before her, displaying himself. With even more trepidation than before she reached out and gently touched him.

He groaned and she pulled away as if burnt. Atsushi looked at her, but when she made no further move he leaned down and kissed her. As he did so, he gently guided her hand to wrap around his shaft.

To Iku he felt velvety. She squeezed softly and felt him buck into her palm, imagining that the calluses on her hand from all the training he had subjected her too over the years must feel rough against something so soft. She did not flee this time and instead stroked him gently.

Her eyes noted that he was longer than her palm and she could just encircle her thumb and forefinger around him. She smiled and giggled as more peals of liquid dribbled down from the tip making her fingers glide wetly up and down his hardened length.

He knelt down on the bed and moved over her, kissing her in one move while she continued to stroke him.

With one final buck he moved away, gasping for his on breath.

"Enjoying yourself?" He groaned, more statement than question.

Iku smirked and spread her long legs. "I may be a virgin but I'm holding out for when part D begins entering slot V."

Atsushi deadpanned "That has got to be the lamest line in fiction."

Iku groaned, undoing her bra "But it works for the girls in H-games."

It was Atsushi's turn to smirk "You play H-games."

Iku blushed lifting her bra off revealing, at least to her, her embarrassingly small bust "Sometimes".

Atsushi chuckled and leaned down to suck and lick her nipples.

"You are beautiful as you are; besides they will grow when you have our children."

Iku moaned at the implication. She had admitted one of her greatest desires was to have a big family.

"At least eight." She moaned timidly.

Atsushi grinned "My these will be the size of melons after eight children" kneading her breasts softly. "How about 1 or 2 to start? Being a virgin and all."

Iku groaned again. She felt his erection press against her panties.

Without warning she lifted her bottom and shimmied her panties off. Throwing them onto the floor.

"Anxious are we" Atsushi smiled.

Iku covered her face.

"Me, want, lots of, kids, now!"

Atsushi smiled again and leaned down to kiss his wife.

Moving over her entrance he eased against her opening. Iku whimpered and he eased back.

* * *

"Ready" he asked and she nodded.

He pushed against her and his mushroom head slid inside her wet core.

Iku began to fidget beneath him and he held her closer, easing in and out slowly.

She felt hot and tight, like a fist had wrapped around him. Years of muscle training he had instilled in her for other purposes coming to bear on him now.

Atsushi stopped at the halfway point as Iku began to pant.

"It's a good thing you lost your physical virginity in training."

Iku just looked up at the perspiration covered face of her now husband. And groaned as the memory of his intense training regime her first month in, had broken her hymen. It had been embarrassing for her, but not an uncommon occurrence for him.

And when the same happened to several of the other female candidates she had felt better.

Right now she felt so full, with a new, wondrous feeling between her thighs. He felt perfect where he was but she wanted more of him inside her. She wrapped her long toned legs around his hips and drew him closer.

Atsushi taken off guard by her forcefulness obliged her and thrust in deeper. Revelling in her wet warmth.

Finally he felt his hips kiss hers.

Iku grabbed him, "Don't move, oh god!" She thrashed and groaned, stifling a scream. He felt her insides tighten and flutter around him. A wash of moisture against his thighs.

"Oh, my" she sighed laxly and blinked "I came."

Atsushi smiled and moved slowly out and back in. Iku bucking and meeting his gentle thrusts.

She was amazing and now she was his. No other man would ever take his princess, the woman who had saved his soul and life.

He felt her tighten and flutter once more and it almost drew him over the edge. He held his release with sheer willpower and watched Iku thrash beneath him again.

"My my, you are rather revved up." He teased.

Iku groaned and stared up at him, her eyes filled with wanton need.

That alone almost made him spill his seed.

Iku could see he was fighting his own need. His face was flushed with exertion as he maintained a relentless but slowly speeding pace, thrusting heavily each time into her with a wet slap of their bodies meeting.

She watched him move his hands from their firm grip on her hips and slowly pull her legs over his shoulders. Adding a new dimension to their encounter.

As he leaned over her body to kiss her, the new position forced her to stretch up into him.

He thrust deeply, his incredibly hard length spearing deeper than anything before.

Iku screamed loudly and came, a new feeling building in her stomach, a familiar but pleasurable sensation.

He thrust again, his tip now butting against her deepest wall.

She wanted him, needed him, and finally had him.

Iku growled and gave up. Her eyes rolling up as he took her completely.

Atsushi could feel it. As she relaxed her inner grip strengthened, with a groan he knew he could not hold off any longer.

"Iku!" He shouted through clenched teeth.

"Atsushi do it, make me yours..."

Iku felt the pressure in the pit of her stomach multiply, as she felt the first splash of his hot seed coat her deepest inner walls, she let it all go with a high pitched scream, the biggest orgasm of their union rocked her body as he pumped rope after rope of his glorious maleness inside her.

Atsushi leaned back just as her entrance exploded in a shower of warm love juice. It coated his thighs and her taunt stomach like a flood.

Iku let her legs fall to either side, utterly exhausted, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath.

Falling back into the pillows, Iku, having seen the orgasmic explosion spray out everywhere. She looked up at him, his own chest rapidly rising and falling. A mixture of her lust and his sweat adding a sheen across the toned skin of his body.

* * *

"Wow" both said as one.

They paused as Iku blushed.

"Oh my god, I… I'm so sorry!" she apologised.

Atsushi looked at her with a mock glare then smiled "Only you could cum so much you soak the entire mattress."

Iku blushed further if that was even possible. Still buried inside her he moved forward to kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips.

Using his body weight he slowly and leisurely rolled onto his back the motion stirring him back to full mast but with no intention of continuing their love making just yet if at all again that night.

Iku tucked herself into his embrace, the wonderful fullness between her legs giving off a strange sensation of security.

Sleep quickly took them.

Iku's final thought as she drifted off was that marriage definitely suited her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Toshokan Sensou (Library War) or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Iku woke.

Slightly panicked at her surroundings she made to start when she felt strong arms grip her.

The memories of last night poured back to her waking mind as she looked down at Atsushi's, her husband's, still sleeping form.

At some point in the night she had moved from his hip side to straddling his hips fully. She could sense him stir inside her, still joined at more than just their hips from the evening prior.

His arms locked around her midriff were firm but comfortable.

The blanket was gathered to one side as their combined body heat had been warm enough to sleep uncovered even for the season that it was.

Atsushi sleepily thrust slowly in and out, coming back to full mast. His peaceful face twisting into a pleasurable repose.

Iku with equal gentleness ground her own hips to meet his. Letting the pleasure in the pit of her stomach once again build.

"Again?" she whispered into his ear, eyes lidded her lips curled with a smirk.

Her grindings turning into soft thrusts of her own. She sensed his slack fingers tighten into a steely grip on each side.

Atsushi groaned. His closed eyelids flickering as his lips parted slightly.

Iku pressed her own lips to his and gave a chaste kiss not wanting to wake him yet, but feeling the situation called for it.

Retreating she increased her tempo. Rolling her hips every other thrust drawing his erection deeper. He felt like fire, a heated rod buried in her renewed wetness. As if a candle flame, burning her in all the right spots.

She imagined that if this were a daily occurrence she would be molded perfectly to fit his cock, able to take him instantly whenever she wanted or ready for him whenever he had his own needs.

Iku blushed at the thought and leaned down to whisper in his ear once more.

"What would Shibasaki say if I told her that I used my husband for my personal pleasure while he was asleep?"

Atsushi bucked hard into her causing her to hold hard to the bed's headboard.

"She would say" Atsushi's eyes snapped open "that you have finally found the penultimate use for men. Then pat you on the back."

Iku groaned at his jibe. But thrust hard onto him, forcing him deeper than she had risked while he was actually asleep.

He groaned and tried to roll them together onto her back so that he could be on top once again.

"Oh no you don't" she squealed holding the top "I'm a late bloomer, so I have many years of pent up need to work off."

Atsushi relented and let her have her way. His hands drifted upwards to cup her pert bosom. Rolling her erect nipples under his fingers.

Iku rode Atsushi into the bed, using her added height to hold him down as she bucked her hips into his over and over.

It felt glorious to have him between her thighs. His length and thickness reaching all the places she wanted.

Quickly she learned that by altering her angle or gyrating her hips she could touch whatever spot she needed touched within her.

Atsushi suddenly grabbed her and held her still. "Don't move" he begged through clenched teeth.

Iku smirked once more and bucked against him "I'm sorry, but as Shibasaki would say, your currently being used for my satisfaction, not yours."

Iku sniggered at the imitation of her best friends voice.

Using her position she pulled his hands away. Leaning over as he had done to her the night before she pulled her legs between his, not once altering the depth of the current thrust.

Slowly she began to do push ups above him counting each lift as she squeezed her thighs together.

It was a brief respite, enough to let the need to explode in his wife's damp moist channel subside but the new position was a renewed torture. Each lift was agonisingly slow, the sensation extreme, as he was literally squeezed in and out from her slick love channel.

His moans were like a continuous purr.

At the count of 13 Iku paused.

"Was it 20 or 500 push ups instructor?"

Atsushi groaned.

"You cannot break me Chief Librarian" he pined "do your worst."

Iku saluted and winked before speeding up her regime. Pinned down by her hands and body weight he endured her onslaught as she counted past 26.

The mattress flexing up and down with each slap of their hips. Atsushi watched her long toned legs flex with the exertion to both perform the push up and fuck him hard. He gazed as her taunt smooth ass lifted up, straight backed. Had this been the exercise yard he would have complemented her on her flawless technique. But seeing as each drop and thrust of her hips was drawing him ever closer to spilling his seed he could only groan.

* * *

"100" she announced pausing to catch her breath for a moment.

Her own orgasm was so close and by the way his cock flexed inside her with restrained furry so was he.

Smiling she lifted her legs back over his thighs and squat comfortably on his waist once more.

"Hmm what started as playful experimentation turned into a morning workout." She singsonged leaning backwards stretching her back and drawing his tip to just her entrance.

She grunted and looked back at him her eyes heavy with a lust she had never known before.

"When I tell you, I want you to fill me with enough of your seed to guarantee our children." Her voice steely and serious.

Atsushi nodded and pulled her back to his hips, slamming their hips together hard enough to perhaps cause bruising.

Iku gripped his shoulders, her short fingernails digging into his flesh like the talons of an eagle or kite.

She rode his erection hard and unyieldingly. Mashing her thrusts against his.

With a resolve he had never knew he had Atsushi drove into his beloved. Satisfying her needs of him as she directed.

Iku felt her peak and screamed for him.

As her flood cascaded over his stomach in a gush she felt him spurt thick streams of heat into her, impressively considering the night before.

He thrust, holding her orgasm in cycle, drawing it out for as long as he could.

Iku collapsed, spent and exhausted against his hot, slick body.

Her head resting on his chest. The beat of his heart clear and strong, rapid as was his breathing.

She smiled, never had she expected she would or even could be like this.

Drawing herself off him, his flaccid rod reluctantly leaving her confines.

She rolled off him and gazed up at the ceiling. Her hand firmly clasped in his.

"I love you" she stated.

"I love you too" he replied.

Both fell into blissful silence and rest.

* * *

Atsushi woke first and noted the time.

1122hrs.

They had slept the morning away, not willing to risk a repeat performance he stood and walk into the bathroom.

After he relieved himself he looked at the scratches and bruises their rough and tumble love making had caused.

A line of finger nail indents deep enough to draw blood dotted his shoulders. Two long shallow gashes down his right hip proved how much effort Iku had put into stopping him from taking the lead after he woke. More cuts riddled his back; dry and partly healed from the night before.

At that moment he heard a giant crash and shout from the bedroom.

Running, he could only laugh at the curled up bundle on the floor.

Iku cursed as he only looked down on her predicament.

"A little help" She pleaded, staring up at him with wide puppy dog eyes. Watery and full of despair.

It nearly broke his heart into pieces the amount of glumness those eyes projected in that moment.

Atsushi leaned down and lovingly kissed her before scooping her into his strong arms and depositing her on the bed.

"What happened?" He queried, stroking her cheek.

Iku pouted "My legs gave out."

Atsushi chuckled, a Komaki-esk smile forming "I wonder why?"

Iku fumed then simpered "Well there was this guy..."

"A guy you say?" He said giving a knowing look.

"My husband, he fucked me eight ways to heaven last night"

Atsushi grinned "Oh really, do go on."

"Yeah, with this really thick, hard, cock of his. That just filled me and stretched me so perfectly I wanted to pass out."

"My my, what a romantic experience you've had" he jibed, Iku saw his erection growing.

"Well, it's partially my fault that I returned the experience this morning."

Atsushi kissed her and helped her stand.

She wobbled but finally stood bandy and bowlegged somewhat. He surveyed the damage and noted dark fingerprint bruises up and down her sides especially her hips and waist. A dark reddish bruise forming on her side where she no doubt fell against the hard floor moments prior. She had her own set of scratches along her wrists where he had held her down and two very prominent ones indent into her luscious ass where he had gripped and begged her to stop.

A copious amount of his semen and her own love juices coated her inner thighs.

* * *

They showered together. Atsushi gently supporting her as she washed and cleansed their bodies.

The scent of strawberries lingered in the bathroom as he selected a light robe for him and a sheer dressing gown for her.

Caressing her face he kissed her once more and wrapped his arms around her body crushing her to him in a soft squeal of surprise.

"I love you Iku." He smiled.

* * *

Breakfast, or lunch as the case had been, was simple.

Iku made a pot of coffee while Atsushi prepared two serves of Tamagoyaki [grilled egg rolled omelette], a modest one for himself and an extra-large helping for her. She was amazed at how skilled he was with a skillet.

They ate in casual silence, Iku gulping down her meal. When the coffee dinged she stepped over and made two mugs.

Atsushi carefully watched the task.

"Iku, would you like some coffee with your sugar?"

Iku looked up at Atsushi and smiled before taking a sip from her mug feeling the glorious sweetness slide over her tongue.

"No it's perfect." She purred slightly having another sip.

"May I" he asked reaching his hand out. Reluctantly Iku parted with her mug and watched him take a sip.

He cringed and passed the mug back like it was the most offensive thing in the world.

"My god Iku, are you sure you're not a stag beetle. That tastes exactly like what you gave me two years ago."

"I know, just perfect isn't it." She beamed taking another sip from the divine heavenly brew.

Atsushi shook his head and returned to his own mug. He had trained her in the office to make his just right.

Iku hummed a moment then gasped "Wait, after all we did last night, and this morning, you didn't notice I was not a stag beetle?"

Atsushi paused to interpret what was just said then reached over and bopped her on the head as her laughter threatened to spill out.

"Ha ha, no more sugar for you" he said picking up the newspaper.

Iku pouted and turned away "Spoilsport."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Toshokan Sensou (Library War) or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

They had previously decided that any money they could have used to go on a honeymoon was spent on their new home. But it was their intention to go away to Osaka one day soon.

After brunch, Atsushi and Iku walked over to the library, they had been given a few days off but wanted to bring over the last of their items from the dorms. Shibasaki was also moving out of the dorm. As a lead member of the special investigation division she had always had access to her own room but had enjoyed Iku's company too much.

With Iku gone Shibasaki did not feel like she could be bothered training a new roommate and was going to get her own room.

Once Iku and Atsushi reached the dorms they separated. Iku collected her things, Shibasaki had been kind enough to pack most of her non-personals and so it was only a matter of dragging her clothing case downstairs along with the small box of toiletries and other items. She then returned her key to the dorm manager thanked him for all his help over the years then waited for Atsushi to come out.

* * *

After waiting nearly half hour she grew annoyed at the delay, leaving her belongings with the dorm manager, she walked into the male dorm drawing stares from the men. Several made comments that Mrs Dojo should not be interested in other men.

Iku blushed but when one grew bold enough to pat her bottom she snapped. Grabbed the librarian by the wrist and slammed him into the corridor wall.

It was an incredible reaction and only afterwards did she note the collar insignia of a 3rd level administration supervisor.

Atsushi appeared from a door to the left.

"And that gentlemen is what happens when you tease my wife!" Atsushi announced "And while she is an idiot for entering the male dorm she is a member of the task force." He glared at those who had gathered "Therefore, while she is my wife, she is perfectly capable of defending herself, HERSELF."

The crowd dispersed and two other librarians carted the supervisor Iku had apparently knocked unconscious to the infirmary.

Atsushi waved her into his room. She had been into it a few times when guarding Touma Kurato. It was spartan, a standard issue bed, a small desk opposite a heater in the middle with a small bar fridge in the corner for beer.

"What made you come barging into the men's dorm?" He berated, hands on hips.

"What's taking you so long?" She snipped back; hands similarly placed, drawing herself up to her full height causing him to have to look up.

He held her gaze then smiled. "We are too much alike."

"No. I'm not a midget." She spat back, a mock snarl forming momentarily before turning once again soft.

"Well wife who must bend to get through doors, my fridge was too heavy to move. I'm giving it to Komaki as he always used mine to store his cheese."

Iku looked down at it and scoffed, picking it up easily.

"It's not heavy at all."

Atsushi looked incredulously at her. "That's because I just emptied it, having taken the items over to Komaki's room, only to return just as my gargantuan wife slammed the 17th highest ranked senior officer at this base into the corridor wall."

Iku blushed, it was reasonably heavy as it was but laden with beer it would be almost thrice so and would have taken Atsushi at least two trips to empty given no trolley was available."

"Where's Komaki's room?" She asked resting the fridge under one arm.

"Near Genda's, I'm giving him my heater too, it's too small for our house and his is old.

While it may not have looked it, a heater filled to the brim with oil was small but amazingly heavy; it took all of Iku's strength to move the one she and Shibasaki shared.

Iku was amazed that Atsushi could pick it up and expect to carry it out the room while full.

* * *

Atsushi lead the way and it must have looked comical to see him struggling to carry a small space heater while Iku walked behind him easily holding the larger fridge under one arm while carrying a ruffle for the heater under the other.

Komaki greeted her at his room door and she noted that while both rooms were identical in shape and style, but where Atsushi had had the small bar fridge, Komaki had a small book-stand with various books and magazines.

"I heard what you did to Mathura, he's a letch and a perv but he's not stupid enough to press charges against you even if you are in the male dorm."

Iku nodded and set the fridge down in the middle of the room.

"Where you want this?" Atsushi groaned, indicating the heater.

"Near the bed, I gave the old one to Tezuka, as that Sunagawa-bastard owned the one they had shared and he took it back last month when he finalised his move out of the dorm."

"Poor kids must have frozen their butts off in that room." Atsushi commented.

"Yeah but Tezuka asked Genda if he could borrow his and Genda was more than happy too as he was in rehab still."

Iku listened to the banter, smiled and left once Atsushi had recovered his breath. They returned to his room and quickly boxed up what remained.

"I'm going to miss this room, been here for over 9 years. Lots of memories." Atsushi stated surveying the room.

Iku sat of the bed. It was made neatly, the sheets library standard issue. She rolled until she lay in the middle, spreading her legs, she let her medium length skirt raise up past her knees to her thighs.

"Want to have one last memory of this room?" she said coyly, inching the skirt higher till he could just see her damp panties.

Atsushi shook his head and smiled; placing the box in his arms on the ground he crossed over to the door and locked it.

Turning around he noted Iku had undone her blouse but had not made to take it off.

Bending over he pulled the steel framed bed away from the wall. Iku squeaked at the sudden movement but kept her squeal under control.

"Best not to have it thumping against the wall."

He undid his shorts and pulled off his underwear. Not knowing how much time they would have to get redressed meant leaving most of their clothes on was a good idea and logical. Any ruffling could be explained away as being caused from the exertion of moving their things out of the dorm.

"No squirting" he admonished her, lowering himself upon her. "Wet your clothes or mine and I will dump a bucket of water on you from the cleaners cupboard across the hall."

Iku nodded and leaned back.

Atsushi smiled and undid the drawstring on either side of Iku's lace up blue panties. He then folded her skirt up behind her back before leaning down to kiss her lower lips for the first time.

* * *

Iku had waited patiently for Atsushi to prepare her. But had not expected him to touch her as he did.

"No, don't do that it's dirty."

Atsushi licked her, tasting her bitter sweet saltiness.

"You are my wife and I will do as I want." he said, drawing his lips against her pert nub; he sucked hard.

Iku bucked and bit down on her finger stifling a scream. She had orgasmed with that simple touch and now was ablaze wanting more.

"You liked that didn't you?" he whispered and watched her nod her head "Then steel yourself."

He kissed and sucked, letting her explode into his mouth. She tasted tangy sweet, a flavour he could come to enjoy. Spicy, with a hint of strawberry undoubtedly from the body wash she (and reluctantly) he had used earlier to shower.

She was unshaven, something she had said would be unavoidable as the defense force uniform made her itch like mad when she shaved no matter what sort of undergarments she wore.

He himself had suffered a similar thing, forgoing a sense of cleanliness for comfort.

That said her hair was coarse and rough against his lips and nose but carried and held her scent well.

She whimpered and bucked into his mouth as his tongue flicked her love canal. Her legs, sports shoes and all, were in the air. He felt her lower them over his shoulders and squeeze his head between her thighs.

A hand ruffled his hair forcing his head harder against her mound.

"There, there... oh right there" she moan quietly.

Atsushi complied and drove his tongue as deeply as he could.

"Fuck this!" He heard her growl and felt her legs loosen their grip only to be replaced by her hands instead.

Driving him against her mound, in this position he could only continue to lick and suck.

He felt her tremble and clench around his tongue, he retreated and clamped his whole mouth against her barely in time for her to literally explode in his mouth.

She released him and relaxed, barely a half mouthful, he swallowed savouring her taste.

Looking up he grinned at his wife. Panting, one hand cupped her breast while the other had descended to tweak her clit.

"That tongue of yours should be considered a weapon of mass devastation. And by devastation I mean earth rendering orgasms."

Atsushi grinned harder.

"What did I say about wetting me or yourself."

"Fucked if I know, but whatever the consequence, it was worth it."

Atsushi moved up and leaned over her exhausted body.

Bending he kissed her, licking the inside of her mouth.

"Eww yuck" Iku recoiled "that's disgusting even though it's me."

"Want some of mine to wash it away."

Iku looked up and grinned "Not right now, when we get home, right now I want you to fuck me."

Iku looked between them as his heavy looking erection hovered above her stomach.

Atsushi pulled back and lined up with her fiery core. Iku lifted her bottom to angle his tip against her entrance.

It was his turn to use her as he saw fit. If he wanted to pound her hard she would spread her legs wide and open herself to his thrusts. If he wanted to fuck her softly she would do her best to squeeze him hard. If he wanted to drag her out into the hallway and bang her on all fours from behind she would have let him.

The last thought had shocked her but she knew that if he wanted to do as such, to let every man watch, she would have done so. For him.

In that instant she realised that if he had demanded that she take Komaki from behind while he plowed her like a fertile field she would have done so.

In this room, as he slowly speared her, these thoughts and realisations came to her unbidden.

Atsushi bottomed out inside her.

"I can sense what you're thinking" he whispered "you are an open book to those around you, especially me." He began to thrust earnestly "you are mine and I am yours. I would never ask you to do something I know you would not like. Same as I know you would never do something or ask of me something I would not like."

Iku began to tear up. "I love you Atsushi."

Atsushi grabbed her shoulders and began to hump his hardness into her as she arched her back off the bed his orgasm approaching fast.

"I will always love you, I will never give you up or let another have you. You will bear my children and carry my family name with pride."

He lifted her from the bed, gathering her trembling nigh-convulsive form into his powerful arms and drove her down against his erection.

"Iku, I love you, only you. Do not have any flights of fancy that I do otherwise."

He bucked into her once, twice and then came. Powerfully, unreservedly and only for her.

* * *

Iku dragged herself off the bed and stood shakily. Feeling guilty that she had thought Atsushi would only use her for sexual gratification. She knew he loved her and would not cause her harm.

They surveyed the bed as they dressed, the sheets were ruined, stained and crumpled they pulled them off and replaced them.

Sheets luckily were done by an outside linen service so they only had to dump them in the laundry shoot on the way out.

Iku attempted to retie her panties but discovered that Atsushi in his rush to claim her had torn them apart. Resolved to not wear any they left.

Iku collected her things from the dorm manager as Atsushi returned his key and gave his thanks. With only the two luggage cases and 4 small boxes they did not bother using a car and walked towards home.

* * *

As they crossed the courtyard to leave; Shibasaki intercepted them.

"Oh I'm going to miss you." Shibasaki said excitedly

"Me too." Iku replied.

Turning to Atsushi, Shibasaki glared then smiled broadly "Take good care of her, she may be strong but she is weak in all the important girly places."

Before he could protest Shibasaki leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek only to frown.

Looking from Iku to Atsushi and back again Shibasaki glared.

"I hope my room wasn't the one torn apart?"

Iku shook her head.

"Good, lunch Friday then?" Shibasaki asked returning to normal.

Iku nodded.

"Doubly good, see you then." Shibasaki stated walking away.

Atsushi noted Shibasaki lick her lips as she turned the corner.

"She scares me sometimes" Iku commented.

Atsushi nodded and looked down a very small silvery pool that had formed where Iku was standing.

He coughed and nodded downwards.

Iku blushed putting her legs hard together which in turn allowed Atsushi to see the mess of fluids that had already reached her calves.

It was both embarrassing and an extreme turn on for him.

They continued on more hurriedly, Iku using her shoe to squash the wet patch into the ground.


	4. Shibasaki Filler 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Toshokan Sensou (Library War) or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Shibasaki was horny as hell.

She had just tasted the corner of Dojo's lips and noticed the all too familiar scent of Kasahara.

Being roommates and close friends for over three year she had gotten used to the scent of Iku.

Many a late night she had silently endured Iku's muffled moans same as she knew Iku had endured hers.

Iku's scent was strong… stronger than hers at least, like musk; spicy and somewhat manly, of sweat, gunpowder and super-heated lust.

Shibasaki expected Dojo didn't even notice the first two qualities of his wife's scent as it matched his own so perfectly.

Shibasaki sighed and cupped her hand to her breast, tweaking her hardened sensitive nipple through her uniform blouse and lacy bra underneath.

Her tall virgin had finally become a woman and a powerfully demanding one considering Dojo's face was soaked in that sweet lustful scent.

She had definitely marked Dojo as hers, any girl familiar to Iku would embarrassingly recognise the scent on Dojo.

It was that strong, that… powerful.

The number of guys (and to a lesser extent girls) that she had secretly brought to her dorm bed were many, her needs sated regularly when Iku had gone out or was on duty, the room free for her personal use.

But on four occasions she could clearly recall her lover of the moment commenting on the smell, Shibasaki laughed it away each time when it happened, but knew Iku's scent was enticing, to men and women alike.

Shibasaki sighed once more, licking the scant remainder from her lips.

Then again Dojo had his own odour like sandalwood and old books. It too was enticing, it was one of the reasons she had liked him. He never wore cologne or aftershave.

Shibasaki had noticed Iku's legs and the tiny growing pool between them. Whatever he had done he had marked Iku as his own. And that scent of fresh sex carried once she had noticed.

It both annoyed her and made her feel proud. Iku was HIS now.

Giving up Shibasaki returned to her work station.

Resolved to have lost her roomy to a man she would have loved to have had at least once.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Toshokan Sensou (Library War) or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Once home it was into the shower once again.

Washed and redressed they unpacked their clothes and other trinkets.

Atsushi had a number of small martial arts trophy's that Iku placed in a trophy display she had found off the main parlour.

She had brought a selection of her favourite books when she had arrived at the library base, they had not been touched in three years or more and now could be added to some partially filled book shelves along with several Atsushi had personally owned.

They both looked over each other's additions gauging each other likes and reading habits before inspecting the books already shelved.

The previous owners of the house having left quite a few heavy reference materials and generic best sellers, most would never be used by them or they had already read. Some looked interesting and were appraised in a way only a true librarian could. In any case until they owned more books the shelves looked tastefully stocked

Atsushi pulled out several CD's and added them to the shelves. Iku having never been into music much only gave them a passing glance, but Atsushi selected one and put it into the stereo.

A soft jazz beat began to play.

Iku was surprised once more by his tastes expecting something more vibrant considering his age.

Atsushi smiled and pulled her into a hug, swaying his body and hers to the beat.

"One of my favourites" he said "dad was into swing and jazz so it sort of clicked with me too."

Iku hummed and swirled.

"I can get used to this sort of music."

* * *

For dinner Atsushi cooked.

Having endured the extent of Iku's culinary skills at Commander Inamine's house while guarding Touma, he expected he would be doing the majority of cooking for the foreseeable future.

Being farm raised Iku had learnt to make hearty meals, stews, casseroles and such. She could cook anything that went into a pot and was served from it, but preparation of a simple evening meal eluded her.

Atsushi, having been city raised, had learnt to make a meal in the traditional sense.

While he let Iku cut and peel vegetables, he braised two large fish and sautéed some scallions.

Iku was once again amazed at his skill, Atsushi professed his modesty noting he had not really had a need to cook since before entering the library. Since then he had eaten at the mess or ordered out, occasionally going to a cafe or restaurant.

Iku smiled realising she had only needed to cook when on field duty KP ('Kitchen Patrol' aka cooking duty). But that caused her to remember a time Atsushi had cooked in the field mess for the whole task force making a selection of sticky rice balls and rolled meat skewers.

They had been delicious for field food.

Atsushi guffawed, remembering the day in question.

"It was a bitch of a job cooking for forty but the cook had twisted his ankle in the rappel and Genda had volunteered me as he had had my cooking a year prior after a similar incident."

Iku smiled and complemented his cooking again.

* * *

After washing up they went into the lounge. A television was a luxury neither had had in a long time. They watched a few sitcoms into the later hours before retiring to bed.

Sex was the last thing on either of their minds and both professed as such to each other.

Iku undressed leaving only her panties on. She pulled a t-shirt on, one of Atsushi's, to starve off the seasonal chill. Atsushi went to bed in only a pair of black boxers, tight fitting, that showed his flaccid shape well.

Atsushi let her curl up in his arms.

"May I enquire why you're wearing my old gym shirt?" He asked cupping his hands around her belly.

"I normally wear a loose tank top to bed but I wanted to wear something of yours instead and this is the only thing aside from one of your summer business shirt that would fit me."

Atsushi smiled and pulled her closer.

While she was taller, he was more broader allowing him to encompass her easily with his arms. Spooning with theirs heads on the feather down pillow he could feel her feet were just further than his own.

He smelled her off damp hair, the scents of strawberry and coconut. To him it was quite soothing.

Relaxing more he drifted off to sleep, content.

* * *

Iku felt his breathing become strong and steady.

She smiled and secretly revelled in the feeling of protection and power his arms around her gave off.

This was what she wanted from her prince.

The sex was mind blowing, something she had never in eight years ever suspected. But when she had learnt that Atsushi was her prince her dreams entailed his arm wrapped lovingly around her like an impenetrable cocoon of love and safety.

She had watched and seen him in action mesmerized by his strength and personal will power. Be it protecting her, the library, or just one book.

He was her prince and her prince was hers.

Listening to his breathing, Iku herself, slowly drifted off to sleep .

* * *

In the morning Iku woke to the alarm blaring.

0545hrs.

Groaning she tried to hide only to feel Atsushi press his morning erection against her ass.

"Can I interest you in breakfast?" He said jovially.

Iku groaned "Turn that damn thing off!"

Atsushi smiled and reached over to switch the still blaring alarm off.

Iku slowly brought her head out from under the covers and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Quarter to six. We are not into work till half past eight?"

Atsushi sniggered, usually up well before six on a work day he knew from experience Iku slept late and thus ran late.

"My wife will never be late for work ever again so long as we are together, our shifts have been matched so while we may not work in the same area, we still start and finish at the same times."

"Let me sleep till at least half past seven then?" Iku pleaded.

Atsushi pressed his morning erection against her once more.

"But how would we be able to have sex if your asleep, unlike you, I'm not willing to fuck my sleeping spouse."

Iku moved her bottom and felt his hardened rod poke against her again.

Eyes snapping open, she instantly rolled over and straddled his waist. Pressing her still panty clad ass against his boxers.

"Not today" Atsushi shouted and pushed her off him rolling and grappling until he held her face down into the pillow, her luscious ass raised high into the air.

"No fair, judo moves should be banned from the bedroom!" She wailed.

Atsushi pushed his erection against her clothed entrance, letting it press the fabric of both their underwear into her.

Iku moaned "On second thought, never mind."

Atsushi chuckled and looked down at her bottom. His boxers strained heavily outwards. Rolling them down, he slipped them off freeing his painfully hard cock.

He felt heavy with need and rested himself atop her upturned ass.

Iku looked over her shoulder and noted how proud he seemed in this position of dominance. His maleness looking even more wanton resting against the backing of her panties.

It made her shiver in want.

Barely slowing Atsushi pulled her panties down her legs letting them rest at her knees.

Easing forward he pushed inside her.

Both groaned at the connection.

Iku felt him twitch inside, stirring her own desire further.

He moved holding onto her hips and thrusting forward. Iku slid one hand down to rub her neglected clit while using her other to lift up and support herself on her knees against the bed headboard.

It was a new position, one where he had dominance and control over her.

He thrust and drew back only to repeat faster and faster each time. Angling up, angling down or angling to one or the other sides. Giving and gaining pleasure.

Iku felt herself grow weak and fall to the mattress as her first but incredibly powerful orgasm washed over her making her even more slicker for his use.

Panting like a dog, tongue out and heaving, she attempted to draw herself up again only to have Atsushi pull her legs back, pushing her completely flat on the bed.

Driving back inside, he levelled his body over her. Straddling her legs he continued to push in and out like a well-oiled piston.

Iku could only grip the pillow and scream into it as orgasm after orgasm seemed to turn into one long stretched out cloud of lust and pleasure.

Atsushi gave one last mighty push, arching against her as he unloaded inside her.

He collapsed to one side, unwilling to crush her.

His cock pulled hastily out with an audible pop.

Iku lifted her head to gaze at him "OK quarter to six it is but you have to promise a repeat performance just as good each time."

Atsushi once again stared at her incredulously.

* * *

Amazingly the whole escapade took only forty minutes.

After resting till seven Iku slowly rose revealing a large wet patch in the sheets.

Atsushi lifted the mattress and pointed out the damp patch had gone through completely. Iku blushed deeply and apologised for being such a pervert.

"It's natural and special, don't beat yourself up." Atsushi admonished her.

After putting the mattress in the laundry to dry, he returned to the main bedroom only to find that Iku was in the shower already. Slipping in behind her he washed her back.

Letting his rough hands caress her body from shoulder to thigh.

It was seven thirty when they were sitting down to a simple breakfast.

"I guess we could get one of those terry cloth mattress protectors they use for bed wetters." She commented, cocking her head to one side in thought.

Atsushi nodded at the suggestion.

"I will pick one up on my lunch break; you have guard duty so you cannot leave the base for lunch."

Iku smiled and went to make coffee for them both.

* * *

At quarter past eight they locked the front door and walked across the road to the library.

Iku headed to the locker rooms to dress and armour up while Atsushi headed to the office. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Returning home that afternoon. Iku had expected to see Atsushi at the main gate but he was not there. So she made the short journey across the road expecting him to be home but again he was nowhere to be seen.

A note lay on the entranceway table.

_Will be home around seven, saving Genda from himself. _

_Mattress was not dry when I came home, if it is, the mattress protector I bought is in the bedroom. _

_Love you. _

_A.  
_

Iku checked the clock. It was half past five.

Heading into the laundry she checked the mattress and it felt dry to her. Dragging it into the bedroom she returned it to its rightful place, bowed apologetically promising not to deliberately soil it again.

She found the protector on her bedside chest of draws.

It was a more expensive type than she had expected, but then again the idea of sleeping on plastic did not appeal to her nor did a thick mat of terry cloth appeal to her that much either. This was a quilted cotton fitted topper and felt soft and smooth under her touch.

Stretching it over the mattress she then remade the bed.

Figuring to surprise Atsushi she began preparing dinner. A hearty boiled vegetable hotpot with chunks of tender meat that were marinated then grilled before being placed atop the vegetable mix.

She placed the lot into the oven just on seven.

It would be ready soon so she set the table then went to change her clothes.

* * *

Atsushi walked in the door as the clock chimed half past the hour.

He sniffed the air and noticed the smell of cooked meat.

Walking into the kitchen he found Iku slicing pickles.

"What he do now?" She enquired.

"Pushed a boy out of the way of a speeding Media Betterment Committee van." Atsushi sighed rubbing his brow "he got clipped and fell, his leg got run over and it fractured again. The Media Betterment Committee stopped took one look at his uniform and declared he was interfering in areas outside the libraries purview."

"My god," Iku cursed "those assholes."

Atsushi nodded "So they tried to arrest him, but instead Genda goes and beats the crap out of the driver that nearly hit the kid. Doing so with the fractured leg and a dislocated shoulder only he says that all the punching he did to the guys face relocated the shoulder so he only has to worry about the leg."

Iku giggled clearly imagining the scene unfold as described.

"So I get to the hospital just as he is trying to check himself out. He's now strapped down to a gurney and will be out in four days."

Iku patted Atsushi on the shoulder handing him an ice cold beer from the fridge.

Atsushi smiled and cracked open the can sipping the instantly refreshing beverage.

Iku finished setting the table before leading her husband to sit at it. She then went back and retrieved the hot pot from the oven and set it on the table.

Atsushi grinned at the meal and served first Iku and then himself offering her a drink of rice wine.

The meal was eaten slowly, the conversation turning to how their workday had been.

"I caught a pickpocket stealing a patron's purse!" Iku declared, slapping her chest in exuberance.

Atsushi scoffed at the display before coldly asking "Did you file your report in triplicate, one for the library, one for the base and one for the police."

Iku dropped her head onto the table "I forgot the library's copy." Groaning.

"Do it first thing tomorrow, I'll remind you." Atsushi deadpanned.

Iku looked up "Why do we have to do a report for both the library and the base?"

Atsushi glared at her then sighed.

"Daily reports are simply a formality and go directly to base archive but criminal reports may need to be actioned. So we give a copy to the police archive, store the base copy as normal and supply a copy to the library so if the police have further questions it can be referenced without having to search the base's archive. If nothing happens in forty-two days the library archives their copy in the library archive just in case something happens to the copy in the base archive."

It was a textbook response and Iku nodded her head.

"So why don't we duplicate daily shift reports?"

Atsushi brightened hearing a question that was not directly covered in the course work.

"It's more for practical reasons…" He admitted, sipping his beer "we don't have the space in the library to store hard copies of every daily report. There are over a hundred thousand library force members in Japan, at the Kanto base itself and Musashino First Library there are over two thousand members on duty throughout the day. That means in a week over fourteen thousand daily shift reports would need to be duplicated and stored in the library there is not enough physical space to do that or the manpower that's why every base archive copy is scanned into the library intranet before being bundled into the daily archive set and stored in the warehouse."

Iku nodded thinking that two thousand reports would be equivalent to four reams of blank A4 copy paper.

"So if the data is on the intranet, why do I have to send a hard copy to the library?"

Atsushi was once again amazed that Iku was thinking outside her usual mode but something was beginning to niggle at his thoughts as to how the conversation was heading.

"We do it for the same reason we send it to the library in the first place. If something happened to the intranet it would be lost and unlike the base archive which is physically cleaned out and shredded every four years, items sent to the library archive and by extension the intranet are stored and persevered forever, just in case a court case or such occurs down the track."

Iku nodded and dropped her head to the table "So there is no way to get out of writing a copy for the library?"

Atsushi's niggling bore fruit and he reached over and bopped her on the head causing her squeak.

"Oww owww owwwww! Domestic abuse! My husband is a wife beater!" She mock shouted holding onto her head longer than was necessary.

* * *

After they had washed up and restacked the dish cupboard Atsushi pulled two small cake boxes from his brief case.

"This was going to be a peace offering because I was late home." He said sliding the cake box towards her, Iku's eyes widening "but seeing as how you forgot to do your report and then gripped about it I guess you don't deserve it." Atsushi quickly pulled the cake box back to him as Iku made to pounce "however you did cook a delicious meal and was also took initiative with your questions, though their true nature and reasons were repugnant. I guess you may have it." He slid the cake box back with a smile and Iku snatched it away from him lest he change his mind once more.

They went into the lounge and switched the television onto the news.

Iku carefully unfurled the lid on her cake box and peeked inside.

Her mouth salivated instantly as she drew the sweat out.

"Decadent white chocolate and fresh strawberry whip cheesecake, cold set and served with whipped cream and a strawberry liqueur sauce. I got the same."

Atsushi smiled as Iku scooped a spoonful into her mouth, eyes rolling back he could have sworn she had just orgasmed.

Iku slowly returned from her first mouthful of heaven.

She looked at Atsushi with lidded eyes before carefully placing her cake on the coffee table.

Atsushi watched as she stood and walked over to him, before sitting in his lap.

Looking back to the spot she had just come from he noted the tell-tale wet patch of where she had orgasmed.

She leaned down and kissed him, the overpowering taste of sweet strawberry began filling his senses.

"You, my prince, are the devil."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Toshokan Sensou (Library War) or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

The alarm began to sound at quarter to six on the dot.

Iku groaned and rolled out of bed only then noticing Atsushi was not with her.

Concerned, she moved hurriedly into the kitchen only to find him preparing breakfast.

"Hello, it's exercise day today and you had enough sex last night that you should be satisfied with going without this morning."

Iku blushed brightly, last night had been hot.

The orgasmic cheesecake had melted delectably in her mouth.

She had then proceeded to sit in his lap and continue to savour the treat. After a while Atsushi had begun to stroke her exceedingly damp panties until she had cum again.

The mix of physical pleasure and mouthwatering flavor was a heady one. And once she had finished her own cake she had spoon fed him his while stroking his cock to completion.

After that it was into the bedroom for several hours of mind blowing sex. Each kiss had been tainted with strawberry.

It was just after midnight when they had finally fallen to sleep but not before Iku had pulled on Atsushi's gym shirt nightwear as the season was rapidly growing cooler of a night.

Now as she stood in the kitchen, watching him fill two bowls with rice she realized that she had not put her panties back on.

A smile crept across her lips as she deliberately walked over to the lowest cupboard, swaying her hips excessively before bending over to make out as if searching for something.

Behind her she heard Atsushi fumble, the gym shirt having ridden up and was now revealing her smooth backside fully to him.

"Iku, I think you may be a devil and not me."

Iku stood up quickly and turned on him. Leaning down slightly she kissed him, the faintest taste of strawberry still lingered on his breath and her lips

* * *

Once breakfast was finished, they dressed in their exercise clothes (tracksuit pants and sweatshirt hoodies) and headed out for a seven lap jog around the Kanto library base.

Being a local exercise day they passed several familiar faces.

After a while, what first started out as a simple husband and wife jog turned into an endurance race.

Iku was faster, her long legs allowing her to outpace him but she had learnt from years of his training that going too fast would tire her out quickly.

So she maintained a steady rhythm.

After her fourth lap of the base she looked behind her to see he was still with her.

Annoyed somewhat she continued on. Compared to the proper training field which was only four hundred meters, a lap around the base was one point six kilometres [about one full mile] and took on average six minutes to complete. Iku began to tire after her sixth lap and and at halfway through her seventh she looked looked behind herself once more only to see him still with her.

Slowing to his side she noted he was not even panting and held his usual determined expression he usually reserved for training.

"Ten kilometres done, want to race me home." Iku offered.

Atsushi noticed they were currently on the opposite side of the base to their house, which was directly out the front of the library on the other side of the road.

"Sure, but if you lose you will have to do five hundred push-ups." Atsushi stated.

Iku smirked "Fine, but if you lose your buying cake again, dark-choc-mint."

Atsushi nodded "On the count of three, one, two, three!"

Iku shot off like a rocket.

* * *

Rounding the corner she dashed across the road and ran up the short walkway to the front door.

Looking up she screamed and careened into Atsushi's waiting arms.

"How the hell did you beat me home?" She shouted.

Atsushi cocked his head sideways and chuckled.

"After you ran off I turned left into the rear gate, crossed the airfield, past the dorms, went under the library and back out the front gate to meet you here... I win!"

Iku glared daggers "You cheated!"

"Nope, I won fair and square you said it was a race back to the house not around the base."

Iku slumped, the sweat pouring off her from the exertion and strain she had put on to race back.

Going as a bird flew meat he only had to run a quarter of the distance she had.

"Bastard midget husband from hell."

Atsushi dropped her instantly causing Iku to fall quite heavily onto the porch with a thud.

"For that my dear… you can do five hundred push-ups one handed on your knuckles... and you can do them right now."

Iku sat gob-smacked as he walked inside leaving her against the threshold.

Atsushi shouted from inside "Come on, I'll give you forty minutes to do it."

Iku stood and trudged inside.

* * *

Atsushi sat in the lounge with a sports drink in each hand; he casually passed her one before sipping on the other.

"Iku strip that tracksuit off, your drenched in sweat."

Nodding and feeling the cold clamminess beginning to set in she pulled her top and bottom off, throwing them in the laundry hamper.

"Bra and panties too, you can put your runners back on for comfort but you will do your push-ups... nude... for my enjoyment." He sneered.

Iku shot him a dirty look but he was unfazed. Stripping her sports underwear off she slipped her runners back on.

He was right; doing fire hundred push-ups would be more comfortable in runners than barefooted.

She slinked into the lounge and got down on the floor. It was nearly eight o'clock, since it was a public exercise day the library opened later and as such their shifts started at ten.

Atsushi nodded "Begin!" he commanded.

Iku started slowly counting out loud with each lift.

Atsushi kept his eyes on her.

He marvelled at her form as the perspiration began to re-form all over her body. She had been wet from the intense run and it have given her a slick appearance, but as she strained to perform each push up her could see rivulet after rivulet drip down her body.

She was rather cute when she was mussed and heated. But her insolence at the door had given him the perfect opportunity to both tease and dominate her in a way only he could.

As she counted eighty she paused and switched hands. She placed the other behind her back and he saw the bright red blister that had formed.

He stood and walked around the room; admiring her form.

It was perfect.

Straight backed and rhythmic in the sense that her tempo never altered or changed.

When she called out one hundred and sixty she switched her hands once more.

She cringed momentarily as she applied pressure to her reddened knuckles but continued on.

Atsushi smiled and watched her beautiful behind rise and fall.

She had fucked him like this, forced herself down on his erection time after time the other day.

It had been agony and pleasure all wrapped in one sexy package.

At two hundred and forty her back dipped almost imperceptibly.

"Back straight, eyes forward Dojo!" he shouted.

Iku straightened "YES SIR!" She replied automatically.

At three hundred and twenty, her hands were cracked and bleeding. It pained him but made him proud that she had not stopped in over twenty minutes holding her pace.

He sat down on the coffee table directly in front of her.

"Pick up the pace, you're falling behind." He directed.

Iku nodded and sped up slightly.

Sweat was cascading down her body, pouring off her face, dripping from her nose.

He had seen her do six hundred clap-ups in three sets of two hundred but a straight set of five hundred single knuckle push-ups was demanding, especially on a hard floor.

Slowly he parted his thighs and drew his erection out from his tracksuit pants. Iku stared directly ahead not pausing or slowing her pace.

He smiled at her determination and shuffled sideways so she stared at his knee and not directly at his crotch.

Stroking himself, he imagined her head and lips were bobbing up and down on his cock.

His hardness pulsed beneath his fingers.

Iku's eyes flicked towards him.

"Eyes forward chief librarian." Atsushi ordered.

Iku looked back towards his knee, her pace unfaltering.

Atsushi groaned feeling his release nearing.

Iku counted four hundred and eighty then switched hands for the last time.

Spurned on, he stroked himself with every count she did.

Atsushi bucked his hips as the first drops of pre-cum dribbled from his tip.

Iku shouted "Five hundred!" and dived forward wrapping her sweat soaked mouth around him.

He came instantly shooting long hot streams of his cum down her throat.

Iku coughed and gagged but continued to suck on him hard. Her teeth narrowly grazing his skin.

She pulled off his semi hard erection with a soft pop-like sound and looked up into his eyes. Casually she opened her mouth, revealing his seed before she closed her lips and swallowed.

* * *

"You didn't have too" he said, noticing the slightly ill look she presented.

"It's an interesting taste, I could grow accustom to it." She licked her lips "Kinda salty".

Standing slowly, sweat soaked and exhausted she looked beautiful.

Her body was quite impressive, long toned legs led to wide, some would even say, child bearing hips. Her uniform usually hid her abdomen; years of his strength training regimes had given her abs of steel. A clearly defined six/eight pack. Her breasts were very firm and while she may consider them small they were more than a good handful each.

Her arms while not overly muscular for her frame were also toned and firm, following the line to her hands, Atsushi noted that both her knuckles were blistered and bleeding. He grabbed her hands and inspected the damage. Doing five hundred, nude, on a wooden floor was sexy but put a strain on her skin.

She wobbled; disorientated and obviously dehydrated. He stood, did up his pants and retrieved another sports drink for her.

On his return he noticed the sweat puddles that had formed under her. Making her sit and drink he fetched a rag and wiped the floor.

"Wood is not a good surface for knuckle-ups." She commented to him inspecting her hands.

"I noticed, next time I will let you use gloves."

"Next time?" Iku scoffed, finishing her drink in great gulps. "What next time. It will be you on all fours bowing down to me, hell I will make you do crunches or hip thrusts."

Atsushi laughter as she declared her intentions.

"You would still have to beat me my dear and I don't go quietly."


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Toshokan Sensou (Library War) or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Atsushi made sure that Iku finished her report first thing into the office. Dojo team was on administration duty and would be working in the stacks.

Compared to her first time or even first month Iku had improved to the point she could locate and deliver a patron's request from the archive just under the average reasonable time for such a request.

She had also managed to learn some of the indexes and could guide patrons into the general areas.

Specific topics still eluded her and she would always direct the patron to more in the know administration librarians.

Atsushi watched as Iku was swamped by a number of children as they entered the main library lobby.

Besides her lower/lacking administrative skills she was still a popular librarian with the children that visited, they would always keep an eye out for her and many actually checked to see when she was rostered on for library duties so they could come and see her.

Iku had inadvertently created a number of fun and enticing programs that a number of other libraries had adopted. The 'find the tree' puzzle she had created for her chief librarian promotional examination had been instituted in every Kanto subsidiary library.

While Iku was assigned to the archives, Atsushi always allowed her some time to greet the children before starting. She would hand out a few wrapped sweats (sugar free ones at Atsushi's insistence, much to her disappointment) and listen to the children gossip with wide eyed childlike enthusiasm.

"Kasahara!" One of the older boy's called.

Iku looked at him "It's Dojo now Ryu."

Ryu looked at Iku them turned his gaze up at Atsushi.

"Wow, scary!" he commented and ran off again.

Atsushi looked at Iku and asked obviously perplexed "What was that all about?"

Iku looked down and shuffled her feet "Um, well, you see back in the day I kinda played up the evil midget instructor from hell shtick."

Atsushi mulled that over for a moment before it clicked.

"So that's why all the young patrons suddenly began behaving around me last year."

Iku nodded her head cautiously expecting a reprimand either physical or verbal.

Atsushi looked at her and smiled evilly "Cool, keep it up."

Iku was lost for words seeing her husband take pleasure in the fear she had instilled of him in the children.

* * *

The day went along busily.

Iku received requests, hunted for the books in the archive and sent them off to the collection desk.

She also restocked the returned items as they arrived back.

When lunch time came Atsushi escorted her to the mess hall and they ate together. It was beef lasagne today prepared in the American style.

Iku had never had such a dish before and found it quite to her liking.

Atsushi offered to get the recipe, but Iku waved him off.

"No, I think I will try to make it one day. It looks simple enough. Ground meat in tomato paste in between layers of pastry, cheese and some flour sauce."

Atsushi marvelled at how well she had dissected the ingredients.

Returning to the archives they let Tezuka and Komaki go to lunch.

When there was a lull in the requests Iku went and began cleaning and double checking the shelves near Atsushi.

"Shibasaki once said that there are no cameras inside the library for our patrons privacy and that was the reason there was so many patrols."

Atsushi nodded. "Yes, rule three of the library laws. Libraries guarantee the privacy of users."

"Are there any cameras in the archives. I've never seen any but the ones in the hallway outside."

"Quite a while ago we did but they were removed because it was too much effort to watch stacks upon stacks of books that were hardly touched, it was more effective and efficient to only survey the restricted selection in the sub basement vault. We only watch who comes in and out of the archives. There are a few motion sensors though." Atsushi turned to her sensing a reason to her question "Why such the sudden interest in library security my dear?"

Iku blushed before straightening her back and sauntering over to her husband.

Dropping the duster she wrapped her arms around his neck and ground her thigh gently into his crotch.

"Oh no reason." She mumbled.

Atsushi kissed her "We've been married less than a week and you want to fuck in the stacks."

Iku kissed him back, grinding into him harder, feeling his erection grow.

"Well the guys won't be back for another half hour and even if they did we are in the lower resource section so they have no reason to come down here straight away. If a request does come in for our section our pagers will alert us but I doubt anyone will because the librarians at the main desk just went to lunch and none of the internal requests need to be answered until after they return. So essentially we won't be disturbed."

Atsushi smiled broadly"I'm amazed that you've put so much though into this. Was it planned or have you just come up with it right now?"

"Bit of both actually, been waiting for the opportunity to broach the idea too you"

Iku slid her hands into his shirt and felt his heart beat increase. He groaned and rubbed himself gently against her.

Iku stopped and took a step back. "So you in or out?"

Atsushi growled "Hike up your skirt."

Iku almost jumped with joy. Rapidly rolling up the knee length uniform skirt. Atsushi unbuttoned his pants. It would not do to leave wet patches on the front of them. Letting his pants drop and pool along with his boxers at his ankles, his manhood stood out proudly towards her.

Standing dead middle of the row there were small ladders up to a second level of each stack. Iku grabbed a handrail in each hand. She lifted herself and wrapped her legs around his waist. Atsushi used the tip of his hardened erection to push aside her panties and spear himself into his gorgeous and seemingly insatiable wife.

Iku let out a long drawn out moan as she sunk to the hilt. She took him easier than she had just days prior, becoming used to his shape and size.

She let him work into her, driving at his own pace as he figured out the best way to support and fuck her at the same time. Eventually settling on putting both hands on her toned buttocks and ramming in as hard as he could, as fast as he could.

The passion of wild sex, intermixed with the thrill of possibly being caught was amazing.

Arms still sore from her morning workout sexercise, Iku could only hold onto the rails and take his thrusts.

Powerful, deep and oh so amazing. She felt his silky smooth thickness glide with the help of her slick, wet, inner juices.

She could feel her love tunnel had already begun to shape to his. A few more sessions like this and she would be formed perfectly for his needs. Each thrust in stretched her. And she could feel herself re-tighten less and less after his each withdraw. Like a rubber band stretched to the max, she would never be the same again.

Raw passion and need filled his gaze and fuelled his penetrations.

Iku came suddenly without warning.

A light fluttering feeling, leaving her tingling and wanting more. It was unlike her usual earth rendering orgasms. Tantalisingly soft.

She could feel her core building with pressure. Each stroke of his length adding to her innermost lust filled fire.

* * *

Atsushi grunted. Focused on speed; in need of his release.

This felt like the most stressful moment of his life. The combination of fear and desire both raged inside. He did not know if he should finish or run away.

Iku brought the best and worst out of him, and this situation, whilst desirable on a level he never expected, also caused him great emotional anguish.

It was then that Iku's body clamped down around him. Every muscle between her thighs was squeezing him vice like. He watched her eyes roll back into her head and her mouth open wide in a giant 'O'.

She went slack in his arms suddenly and he felt a small flood of water crash against his own thighs. Instantly her arms released their death grip on the handrails and Atsushi was forced to take all her weight.

The sudden change in position brought him over the edge and he added his own fluids to the mess.

Atsushi looked at Iku with concern. Her head lolled back and to the side.

Carefully he withdrew from her and gently lowered her to the floor. A small stream of their combined lusts dripped from her.

Time of the essence, he slapped her softly on the face. When she did not wake he drew his arm back fully.

* * *

Iku woke with a start and clutched her head.

"Owww!" She groaned "I passed... out?"

Atsushi looked down at her with even more concern as he refashioned his pants.

Iku looked up at him still dazed "I was so intent on not shouting out I focused everything on my orgasm. Totally more powerful."

"Was that the cause or the effect?"

Iku smiled "Don't use big words at the moment, my head feels light as a feather and my crotch feels as if it's been set on fire."

Atsushi blushed at her candour "I meant, was it the orgasm that made you pass out or the strain of focusing?"

Iku slid sideways and twisted to look upwards.

"Bit of both I guess. I so wanted to get it done fast that I had a mini orgasm that made me just want to have more. So I pushed myself as hard as I could only I didn't want to make a noise and may have held my breath."

Iku gave a dopey lopsided smile.

Atsushi couldn't help it and laughed out loud. "You beautiful moron."

Iku pouted but smiled. Reaching out her arms Atsushi helped her off the floor.

She stood and wobbled on her feet for a moment. She looked down as a copious amount of their combined lust flowed from her once more.

She giggled and realigned her panties and skirt. "Even after this morning you really got into it." She leaned over and kissed him "Did you enjoy fucking and cumming in your unconscious wife?"

Atsushi blushed even brighter red than he already was.

Iku giggled again "Thought so, we are so doing this again."


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Toshokan Sensou (Library War) or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

As the work day came to an end the stacks were sealed and the archives put into lockdown.

This was the most dangerous part of the day as in the regular confusion that occurred as patrons scrambled to get their last minute requests filled caused difficulties.

Most admin staff would have left, heading home or to the dorms, and as the few remaining librarians rushed to finalise the requests. Over 70% of the inner library as well as the archives were left unlocked and unwatched.

The defence force would need to pull guards from the walls to sweep for late leaving patron or those trying to hide. Bomb sniffer dogs would also be used just in case Media Betterment Committee agents had planted anything.

The Media Betterment Committee would often take the opportunity to attack at this juncture of just before closing.

Luckily today ended without incident and the night guard unit took up their positions. Lowering the blast doors behind Iku and Atsushi; the last ones to leave.

"I heard from one of the junior supervisors that the Diet is looking at disarming the Media Betterment Committee and subsequently us too."

Atsushi nodded, having heard similar.

"It's in response to accusations that the Media Betterment Committee has gone beyond being a quasi-military group. The Touma Kurato incident sparked it all."

"So if the Media Betterment Committee lose their guns we do too?" Iku asked.

Atsushi thought for a moment "Nothing in the library laws says we would have to follow suite but if we didn't once the Media Betterment Committee did the Media Betterment Committee would challenge the ruling under the grounds that we were no longer acting in equivalent self-defence and push for the right to carry arms once more."

Iku considered that and smiled. "I bet Tezuka's brothers got a lot to do with this."

"Most definitely I imagine. But I bet it will be more of a compromise. They will swap out their bullets for rubber and their side arms for tazers."

Iku agreed and realised they had arrived at the gate of their home.

* * *

Dinner was a simple affair.

Atsushi reheated what remained of the hotpot from the night before.

They ate in relative silence. Commenting briefly on what a library without guns would be like.

More tired than usual, both turned in early. Iku kissed her husband deeply before falling asleep in his arms once more.

* * *

The next morning was the beginning of a free day. Iku was first to rise. Stretching and warming up. She was sore in the arms still from the romp in the stacks, and figured that a more aerobic regime would suit her married life better.

Atsushi smiled from the bed at Iku's attempts at doing a complex double hand stand.

"Your body is not suited for yoga" he noted, wiping the sleep from his eyes "You'll always be a free weights and kick boxing sort of girl."

Iku cringed, imagining her already toned body rippling with muscles.

"May I suggest" Atsushi continued "that you focus on your judo?"

"But sex is totally ruining my exercise pattern."

Atsushi laughed "But you're getting better at it with every passing day."

"Pardon?" Iku looked at him intently "Do you mean sex or exercise?"

Atsushi smiled "That would be sex. You still suck at exercise."

Iku harrumphed and swatted his nose with her bra.

* * *

"So what would you like to do today?" Atsushi questioned.

Iku looked over at her husband and smiled.

"We can always go to the new cinema or we could try that new tempura place?"

Atsushi raised his eyebrow and looked knowingly at her.

"Ok you got me, both places are right near the shopping mall I need new underwear and I need something else too."

He cocked his head and looked closer at her "Something… else?"

"Yes." She said shortly "Something else."

"Fine, grab your jacket and we can take the train in half an hour."

* * *

Iku looked over the assorted stands of bras and other undergarments.

"Can you not just pick something already?" Atsushi whispered.

She had been looking over the same stand for over quarter of an hour and they had already spent forty minutes in this shop alone.

"Look who is talking since we have been married last week you have destroyed three pairs of panties and one bra."

"That was your fancy stuff and in the heat of the moment this…" He waved indicating the tables of panties "is everyday wear."

"Yeah, so?" Iku replied picking up several items but tossing them back.

"The library supplies underwear."

"Which I cannot really complain about, one thing the library does well is makes sure you have underwear. I have thirty sets of the damn things. Standard issue, ten white sports bras for exercise, fifteen grey all-size for combat and five cream push-up for dress."

"And I have ten tight-white and forty grey boxers. Your point?" Atsushi commented.

"The library gives us enough but it's fucking uncomfortable."

"True the cotton-alls are rather…"

"UN-COM-FOR-TABLE. Even you have those pairs of black satin briefs for your free days and I know you wear them with your dress uniforms."

"Ok you got me, but why the hell does it take so long for you to find something simple like underwear. You know your size, pick a colour and buy it."

"Humph…" Iku pouted "because I'm a girl."

Atsushi sighed and sat down with the other men waiting for their partners. A knowing look passed between the other gents already seated.

He guessed that the ring of comfortable seats had been specifically placed where they had for men to sit and wait. It had a small table with an assortment of newspapers and men's magazines.

Atsushi had read most of them at the library but noted with admiration that even the older issues on the table were still in rather good quality considering the apparent use they received.

He picked up the daily newspaper and began reading the headlines.

* * *

Iku smiled. Shibasaki's idea was working.

When Atsushi went and sat in the 'men's lounge' she moved to the back of the store.

Along the way she selected four cheap multi-packs panties the simple but comfortable sort most women wore on a daily basis and two new sports bras. Once at the back of the store she found the attendant and gave her the slip of paper Shibasaki had given her.

The attendant read the note and smiled.

"The item in question has arrived and has been wrapped as Miss Shibasaki directed." The attendant informed Iku "As a friend of Shibasaki we have given you a discount. Would you like to pay for all your items here or at the front counter?"

"Here please." Iku replied and pulled out her purse.

* * *

Atsushi saw Iku return with two large shopping bags.

"You find what you wanted." He asked.

"Yeah. Won't be any good with the BDU, but at least I will have something to wear around the house now."

Atsushi chuckled and offered to carry her shopping to which she politely declined.

They made their way to the café next door.

It was not quite lunch time but Atsushi felt a bit parched and offered to buy.

They selected a pot of Oolong Tea, something that was different to their normal herbal or native selection.

"So where do we have to go to get this 'something else' item of yours?" Atsushi posed.

Iku blushed "Well it's not far but you will not be permitted to look."

"I guess I can deal with that but…"

"But what?"

"But we will have to go pick something else up too."

Iku frowned "As in I will not be permitted to look."

Atsushi smirked "Exactly."

"Hmmm, is it food related?" Iku asked "Or perhaps for the bedroom."

"No questions regarding mine unless you want questions about yours?"

"Fine." She replied and sipped her tea.

* * *

Having already collected the item that she wanted Shibasaki had advised she make a big deal about getting something else, just to throw Atsushi off the scent.

Shibasaki had organised for a second more mundane and obvious item for her to collect at a supply store.

Iku had Atsushi wait outside and ran in. She gave another slip of paper to the cashier who handed over a small odd shaped package to her.

Iku smiled and paid the cashier before sliding the package in with her other bags.

"Got what you wanted?" Atsushi asked.

"Sure did." Iku smiled.

"Fine. Let's go get my mystery item."

They walked down the street; Iku had no idea where they were headed. She had never come this way and the brand stores were unfamiliar to her.

Atsushi pulled her down an alley to a secondary backstreet of tiny side shops.

"What is this place?" She asked him.

"Special; boutiques and other shops."

He led her to a door and had her wait outside while he went in. A few minutes later he reappeared carrying a small brown paper parcel.

"So you got what you wanted?" She asked.

"Oh my yes." He replied and beamed; tucking his parcel into his jacket pocket.

* * *

They returned home for lunch deciding that their shopping trip had consumed the majority of their allotted savings for the week, or spending's as they jokingly called them.

Atsushi prepared simple Kushiyaki, skewers of meat and vegetables for lunch while Iku went and put her new undergarments away in the bedroom chest of draws.

Out of sight of Atsushi, Iku hid her special item in her side of the wardrobe. She then put the item from the supply shop, half neatly, in her sock draw as if she had made an attempt to hide it.

Returning to the dining room she could smell the savoury scent of cooking meat. She watched Atsushi standing over the small kitchen grill.

He looked over at her and smiled. Seeing the glazed look his wife got around food.

They ate in silence and when finished Iku washed the dishes while Atsushi tidied the foyer and lounge.

House work was being done in the same method they had been accustomed at the dorms.

**_Cleaning was conducted weekly:_**

_Monday was wash bedding and laundry._

_Tuesday was clean bedroom and other rooms._

_Wednesday was clean kitchen and restock pantry._

_Thursday was clean living room and vacuum the house._

_Friday was clean bathroom and toilet._

_Saturday was tidy outside and sweep porch._

_Sunday was gardening as needed._

They had eventually decided to take turns with the cooking and laundry was each to their own but they still shared the cleaning duties.

The house presentable they moved into the lounge area.

Atsushi selected another CD to play on the stereo. A moving swing piece from the American pre-war era.

"Well that's different." She commented moving over to let him get comfortable on the sofa beside her.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her neck.

"Relax and let the music take you away." He murmured.

Iku sighed deeply and relaxed into his shoulder; feeling fed, happy and loved.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Toshokan Sensou (Library War) or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

The raid came without warning, the announcement of the raid was presented to the gate guard as the Media Betterment Committee trucks charged down the street.

It was rather odd for the Media Betterment Committee to attack at night; all the books would be locked away and the archives, stacks and vaults sealed. Security would already be at it's highest.

But here they were at 0200hrs ramming the front gate of the Musashino First Library down with a specialized combat van; it's reinforced grill charged through the double barricade like a sharp knife through soft tofu.

Iku had sprinted with Atsushi from their house at the sound and were already halfway there when both their alert pages went off and the raid siren started up.

Iku wore only a long t-shirt and panties while Atsushi had on only his boxers.

As they ran around to the emergency entrance Iku could see smoke rising on the other side of the compound. In general, most emergency services would not dare approach until well after the raid finished so as she and Atsushi ran towards the barracks she saw the library's personal fire brigade tooling up and heading in the direction of the fire garage.

Atsushi reached the barracks first and hurried through the door to the male lockers while Iku spun into the female section.

Other library personal that lived off base hurried to their lockers. Iku was glad she was not the only one under-dressed. Two senior women on the defence force arrived after her completely topless and on the way she had seen in the corridor that one of her fellow task force comrades had arrived bottomless.

His buttocks clearly visible as he ducked into the male lockers.

* * *

Iku opened her locker and pulled on her BDU (Battle Dress Uniform). The fatigues felt cold to the touch at such an early hour.

She strapped on her body armour next and began buckling her helmet as she made her way to the armoury.

Atsushi joined her moments later. Hopping on one foot while pulling his other boot on.

Reaching the armoury she was given a sub-machine gun and a satchel of spare low-velocity magazines.

Dressed and ready for battle she followed Atsushi to the secondary staging area.

The whole process from the start of the raid to combat ready had taken them fifteen minutes. A lifetime when a fire could destroy everything in mere seconds.

They heard gunfire in the distance; the heavy droning sound of the Night Guard machine gun emplacements along the perimeter walls. Another reason the Media Betterment Committee didn't normally attack at night was that the library Night Guard had heavier weapons. Without the risk of hitting patrons, as could possibly happen during the day. Machine gun emplacements and heavy calibre anti-vehicle rifles could be utilised overnight.

While never used as anti-personnel weapons, the heavier guns made mince meat of any trucks or shields the Media Betterment Committee used for cover.

Iku and Atsushi moved to their assigned positions, moments later a booming voice came over the staging zones loud speakers.

"Alright we have about three vans of those maroon bastards parked out front" it was Genda's voice. "They rammed the main gate and have targeted the library force administration building and headquarters, the Night Guard defence unit have held them back from entering but when a fire broke out in the motor pool area they were forced to defend both sides."

"Their goal?" Atsushi queried.

"Unknown all defence force personnel here deploy to your posts, all Task Force move to admin south and sweep north. Hostiles may already be inside. Snipers to rooftop of the Task Force admin building as the highest point of view. As there is a fire in the motor pool we cannot get an over watch set up from the air control tower and setting up on the library itself is not going to give a line of fire for the admin building itself. Now MOVE OUT!"

Iku followed Atsushi and rallied with Tezuka and Komaki.

"Isn't Genda supposed to be in hospital still?" Komaki jibbed, nudging Atsushi in the ribs.

Atsushi simply rolled his eyes and carried on running forward.

* * *

They moved to the administrations south entrance and joined with another Task Force squad to enter.

No opposition was met as they moved from office to office.

Reaching the northern side of the administration building they made contact with one of the Night Guard units who were engaged with the Media Betterment Committee. Iku could see the fire in the motor pool area, the blaze lit up the entire fore section. Maroon uniformed troopers were hunkered down firing towards admin.

"We were told there was three vans how many would you say fit in each van" Komaki asked the Night Guard Officer.

"In full armour with weapons say seven/eight in the back plus driver and passenger makes twelve." the Night Guard Officer replied.

"So why am I only seeing about twenty muzzle flashes?"

Iku looked over the cover and saw the hostile troopers she counted the gun fire and could really only see about twenty two flash points.

"Shit!" the Night Guard officer cursed "We were so focused on fire that we lost track of them but where could they be? No one's hit the library actual and the fire was started by this group out front with a bottle rocket."

Atsushi stood, "That means they could only have moved deeper into the compound!"

"But why and where?" The Night Guard officer hissed "The magazine and armoury are on the other side of this building what else is there to hit?"

Iku pictured the base in her head "The chopper, the helicopter is on the other side of the fire, no defence force personal are near it and the snipers are facing forward and not looking at the motor pool."

"God your smart sometimes" Atsushi commented grabbing his radio "Genda, they are going for the helicopter. Dojo squad will intercept!"

"Rodger that," Genda's voice crackled over the radio "all snipers to cover Dojo squad."

Atsushi signalled and Komaki and Tezuka followed out the door towards the motor pool.

The Media Betterment Committee troopers must have seen them move as the gunfire increased but snipers overhead forced the shooters to take cover.

* * *

Iku dashed across the open space towards the airfield. The fire in the motor pool was higher than the building. The aflame oil barrels burnt fiercely letting off thick plumes of noxious black smoke that obscured the airfield from view of the snipers currently atop the administration building.

If intentional; it was a perfect plan by the Media Betterment Committee.

Dojo squad rallied outside the open hanger and Iku could hear voices inside.

Komaki looked around and using a mirror peaked inside.

"Five, three watching two planting explosives. No way they will blow it while inside. We take them now we should be good."

Atsushi nodded and waved Tezuka to point.

Atsushi counted down from five with his fingers. On the count of two Tezuka tossed a flash grenade into the hanger it exploded on the count of one and the squad changed.

Iku tackled two of the troopers clutching at their eyes and ears. A kick to one's jaw knocked him out cold giving her time to cuff the other.

Rolling, she cuffed the unconscious trooper before standing and looking around. Komaki had the third escort cuffed while Tezuka had one of the demolition goons at gunpoint.

Iku saw Atsushi wrestling with the remaining demo trooper but after a short scuffle ending in a judo arm breaker hold the trooper gave up.

The detonator falling from his outstretched arm.

* * *

"Good job Dojo squad." Genda exclaimed

"Had they have destroyed the chopper we would have been at a major disadvantage"

Shibasaki smiled "Intelligence believes it was an attempt to take out our major support capabilities before the no gun laws come into effect. Kanto has only one chopper and you saw how limited we became after it was damaged saving Touma."

Komaki smiled also "It is kind of irreplaceable."

"So is this anti-gun stuff going to go ahead?" Iku looked at Shibasaki.

"Not for some time but it is clear their will be changes come the next major sitting of the Diet."

"No more explosives, or other heavy ordnance." Komaki listed off "Us having a chopper would put us at a great advantage."

Genda laughed "We got them. Good job!"

* * *

Iku trudged back to the barracks. Signing her weapon back into the armoury, she unlatched her vest and body armour.

She debated walking home for a shower but decided against it.

Pulling off her BDU she cursed her bad luck.

Not only had her silky satin lace panties been torn and ripped by the coarse fabric of her BDU, but her T-shirt had been ruined from the oil smoke, large sections of greasy black marred the light coloured fabric.

"And that is why we are issued cotton underwear." Shibasaki said moving to her side.

"Chaffs like a bitch." Iku commented grabbing a side of her underwear before ripping the remains of her panties off.

"Oh ouch, how can you just do that?" Shibasaki said snatching the ruined undergarment out of Iku's hand "If I did what you just did I would be sliced in two!"

Iku grinned "Look who is talking you never wore the assigned uniform cotton-alls since boot camp. I bet right now you're wearing black lace."

"Red stitched actually." Shibasaki replied reaching into her skirt to pull the side of her knickers up for Iku to see.

Iku groaned "So unfair, even my duty uniform destroys my knickers!"

Shibasaki laughed "That's because you keep lifting your leg to kick people."

Iku slumped and grabbed her toiletry bag and headed for the showers.

"Your butt is showing!" Shibasaki shouted after her.

Iku stripped the shirt off and threw it in the heavy wash bin hopefully it would return to her in reasonable quality.

Shibasaki walked around the corner and sat in the wall seat out of the way of the waters spray.

"Wow, married life seems to have increased your bust."

"Half a cup." Iku noted, cupping her bust "However I'm unsure if it is the good food or the squeezing."

Shibasaki giggled as Iku blushed bright red at the forwardness of her own statement.

* * *

Atsushi returned home after seven, the reserves were called in to cover for all the personnel that had responded overnight and were on duty the next day.

He had showered at the barracks before walking home in a spare BDU.

He found Iku slumped over the kitchen bench a half-finished cup of coffee in one hand.

"Boy night calls take it out of you when you least expect it." Iku murmured lifting her head to slug the coffee back.

Atsushi scoffed "That's why we have been given today off."

"Great, back to bed." Iku shuddered as the thick tar coffee made its way to her stomach.

Atsushi smiled before helping his wife back to the bedroom.


	10. Shibasaki Filler 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Toshokan Sensou (Library War) or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Shibasaki was always amazed by her best friend.

Iku would often do things that would be so unbecoming of an "ordinary" woman.

Ripping her panties off like they were nothing but a loose thread in need of pulling, was but one of the many Iku had in her repertoire.

Shibasaki imagined had she done similar she would have definitely cause minor bleeding and major bruising to some very sensitive areas.

She involuntarily cringed once more.

Having seen Iku lift her dorm-room bed with one hand while clean under it with the other, a feat that would normally take most room-mates combined effort, she knew Iku was not an "ordinary" woman.

Watching Iku wash away the grease and grime, Shibasaki tired not to imagine what it would be like to have Iku bed her.

A small fantasy, but one Shibasaki had been secretly having for some time.

Iku was so strong, so powerful and when Iku wanted... so forceful.

The way she spoke, the way she moved. Military grace and stubborn personal resolve.

If Iku had been born a guy, Shibasaki could totally imagine her as what Dojo... as what Atsushi is. Strong, determined, hot.

But even as a girl, assuming Iku had been so inclined, Shibasaki could clearly envision many a night where she would have been left sore and well used in all the the right-wrong ways.

In all the ways she wanted to feel.

Just letting that though pass tentatively across her mind made her toes curl.

She could feel her panties dampen considerably.

Shaking her head she watched Iku as she turned away to bend and wash her long legs, Shibasaki could see her toned form flex and ripple.

Combined with the heat and steam from the shower, it made Iku look like a Valkyrie of legend.

In Norse mythology, a Valkyrie is one of a host of female figures who choose those who may die in battle and those who may live. A powerful female warrior, easily capable of feats even the strongest of men might fail.

Shibasaki could only sit there and rub her thighs together trying to still the inner flame that had blossomed.

"So did you get the items I ordered" Shibasaki croaked out.

Iku turned and stood smiling "Oh yes!"

* * *

_**Authors Note: Have grammar fixed, spell-checked and filled all the plot holes in the past chapters. More coming soon. Enjoy! -Death7270**_


End file.
